Superstar
by Eleven Eleven
Summary: Galileo Tennyson gives the group a chance to become famous! Will stardom go to their heads? *New chapter*
1. Default Chapter

A/N. Obviously derived from Star Struck. Am extremely mad at my cousin who massacred my In A Heartbeat tapes! Watched an episode that survived to calm down. Smiled when Chris came on screen. Felt better. Still hate my cousin though.  
  
Disclaimer- I will not get into trouble for deriving from an episode right?  
Superstar  
  
The Letter  
Brooke Lanier swept past Alex's desk, noticing the pile of mail stacked upon it. Deciding that the inventory could wait, she rifled through the bundle, looking for anything that she could take care of. A golden envelope flashed at her, and she studied the poor scrawl before realizing it was addressed to her. Flipping the fancy piece of mail over in her hand, her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the sender's name. Although she could barely decipher the writing, the signature was large and showy enough to assure Brooke that she was not seeing things. There, in curvy letters that flowed onto each other, was the name: Galileo Tennyson.  
"Are you sure?" Val snatched the envelope from her younger sister's hand, examining the handwriting, suspecting a forged signature.  
  
"Yes!" Brooke waved the letter impatiently. "Listen to this!"  
  
"Listen to what?" Caitie breezed into the station, just in time to hear Brooke's squeals.  
  
"Brooke got a letter from the great Galileo, himself!" Jamie smirked from where he sprawled on the couch of the EMT common room. Tyler grinned.  
  
"This coming from the person who owns an autographed copy of-"  
  
"Hey! His movies are good! Doesn't mean I like him though!"  
  
Tyler shook his head at Jamie's defensive tone.  
  
"I don't know, Jamie. He seemed to have changed, slightly, when he left us," Tyler faltered off, and Val gave him a sympathetic look. Caitie caught the look and involuntarily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Jamie snorted, laughing at Val's bewildered face, as the girl had noticed her best friend's eye-rolling action.  
  
"Hey, do you guys wanna hear, or not?" The 12-year-old demanded, interrupting the banter surrounding her.  
  
"Sure," Val tore her eyes away from Tyler and glanced at the typed letter in Brooke's hands with interest. "Go ahead."  
  
"OK," Brooke took a deep breath. "He says, 'Dear Brooke,-"  
  
"What about the rest of us?!" The rebel on the couch sat up indignantly.  
  
"Jamie, be quiet!" The older Lanier flapped her hand impatiently in his direction. Mumbling, he resumed his position on the worn couch, placing his legs on the low table.  
  
"It was a pleasure spending time with you and the others during my stay in Kingsport and I'd like to express my thanks for your hospitality, and for also putting up with me, at the worst of times. I know I didn't make it very easy for you."  
  
"That's for sure," Jamie snorted again.  
  
"I learnt a lot from that experience, and not just the medical side of things. I am scheduled to begin filming the sequel to the movie, which is to be shot in Kingsport, and as a token of my appreciation, I would like you and the others to appear in this movie."  
  
Val let out an audible gasp.  
  
"A movie?!"  
  
"Please let me know your decision soon. All the best, GT." Brooke finished with a flourish, excitement bubbling through her.  
  
There was a stunned silence throughout the room, as each person took in the news.  
  
"Well," Tyler finally said, breaking the quiet. "He sure sounds like he's changed."  
  
"More like that was a form letter he sends out to everyone he's ever met!"  
  
"Oh come on, Jamie! Don't be so cynical! I'm sure he meant it!" Val took the letter from her sister's hands to make sure her ears hadn't been deceiving her.  
  
"This is so cool! We're gonna be in a movie!" Brooke stopped jumping around as she realized no one had yet agreed. "We are gonna say 'Yes', right?"  
  
"Of course!" Val laughed. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Tyler added.  
  
"For once, I have to agree with you overachievers," Caitie piped up. "Say Brooke, do you think you could ask him if I could be in it too?"  
  
Jamie stared at his friends in disbelief.  
  
"Why do you people all lose your heads as soon as stardom comes into view?"  
  
"We're not losing our heads, Jamie. We're just excited about this, like anyone would be." Val protested.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yeah well, that's just you."  
  
"Besides, you shouldn't be one to speak, almighty humble hero!" Caitie smiled mockingly at her friend as he squirmed slightly in his chair, remembering his brief stint with fame.  
  
"I was blackmailed, if you don't recall," came the dark reply.  
  
"Sometimes being cute is a real pain, huh James?" The Goth's smile broadened as Val, Tyler and Brooke burst into giggles.  
  
"Yeah well, Hank's not gonna like this, and Alex will like it even less."  
  
Another silence fell through the room, as the truth in Jamie's statement sank in.  
  
"He's right. Alex and Hank would never approve." Val fiddled with her ring, sliding it up and down her finger. Tyler looked at his inventory clipboard, sitting on the bench.  
  
"Yeah, what with our duties and everything."  
  
"Now what? We can't do this?" Brooke pouted at the thought of passing up the golden opportunity. 'Literally golden,' she thought, staring at the envelope.  
  
"We can't do what?" Hank Beecham appeared in the doorway, reminiscent of Caitie just minutes before.  
  
"We can't be in a movie." Brooke folded up the letter dejectedly and slumped onto the bench, burying her head in her arms.  
  
"Be in a movie? What?"  
  
"Well, Brooke got a letter from Galileo Tennyson-" Val started.  
  
"And he wants to make up for the whole egotistical thing-" Tyler jumped in.  
  
"So he wants all of us to be in his new movie-"  
  
"But we thought you and Alex might not be too happy with that."  
  
"A movie? For real?" Hank inquired.  
  
"Yes, for real! Read it!" Brooke brandished the letter in front of Hank, who took it and read the contents for himself.  
  
"That's so cool! A movie! With us!"  
  
Brooke grinned at Hank.  
  
"That's what I said! Do you agree to it?"  
  
"Hey, it's not everyday a famous movie star asks you to star alongside him!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the occupants of the room, except for the dark-haired boy still perched on the couch.  
  
"I guess the only obstacle left is Alex," Val concluded. "And I'm sure we can work around him, somehow."  
  
Chatter rose up among the 'super-squad' and Brooke, and even Caitie joined the conversation. No one noticed Jamie's departure from the room.  
A/N. Ahem. Another story beginning from me, to join the others in the hole of never-to-be-finished! What do you think? 


	2. The Refusal

A/N. Ugh! This is the lamest thing I have ever written! I have a good mind to remove this story! I just felt so guilty about all of my fics, so I forced myself to sit down and produce at least one chapter for each story. Turns out it wasn't such a good idea. I hate this chapter! And I will do my utmost to raise the standard higher for future chapters! That is, if I don't mutilate this fic! I will not dedicate this to anyone, because no one deserves to have such a lame chapter dedicated to them!  
  
I'm really sorry, MM, that you had to beta read this! I hope you're OK.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, and I hereby disclaim the rights of this chapter! Not that anyone else would want it.  
Superstar  
  
The Refusal  
"Maybe we can get Alex a role in the movie, too."  
  
Brooke looked around and was met with several heads, shaking from side to side.  
  
"Or maybe, we could say Galileo is doing a movie on teenage EMTs, a 12-year- old who works with them and a Goth, and that's why we have to be in it," Brooke barrelled on, undeterred. She was determined to brainwash the doctor into allowing the squad to star in the film.  
  
"Or maybe, you should just tell him the truth," came a new voice. The group looked towards the door, where Alex stood, arms folded, waiting for an explanation. "What is going on?"  
  
"Well, you see, Alex..." Brooke began.  
  
As the young girl launched into the story once more, Caitie's eyes scanned the room, and realized that a certain spiky-haired EMT was no longer lounging on the couch. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Leaving the warmth of the common room behind her, she stepped outside, an icy gust of wind rushing past her face.  
  
Pulling back the loose strands of her hair, she made her way to the ambulance parked in front of the station. Without hesitation, she pulled open the door and climbed inside, glad to escape the cold.  
  
"Never took you to be one who found solace inside a medical vehicle."  
  
Jamie smiled, his friend's sarcastic comment breaking through his mood.  
  
"Yeah well, maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did," he replied jokingly.  
  
Caitie turned and studied her friend.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem too perky at the moment."  
  
Jamie's face twisted in mock horror.  
  
"You want me to be perky?!"  
  
"Well, maybe a little more than you are right now, but if you're even venturing towards Val's level of peppiness, warn me before it gets too ugly!"  
  
Jamie laughed this time and Caitie smiled too.  
  
"Now, you wanna tell me what's going on?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
The Goth's face indicated she thought he wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Just needed a little timeout you know?"  
  
"Super-squad overload?"  
  
"Yeah. That and...the whole movie thing."  
  
"What do you mean, 'the whole movie thing'" Caitie put emphasis on Jamie's words.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not really into all that, you know? I mean, a movie's a movie! Big deal."  
  
"Big deal," echoed Caitie. "Even when we get to star in it?"  
  
Jamie shrugged.  
  
"Count me out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not big on acting."  
  
Caitie sat quietly, knowing her friend would explain himself a little better if she just waited. Her silence was rewarded.  
  
"You do realize what he's trying to do, right? G screwed up big time while he was with us. Remember how his PA guy was really into the whole, make- sure-Galileo-stays-happy thing?"  
  
The brunette nodded, recalling how Jamie had told her.  
  
"And he was a jerk and messed up anyway. So now, as a way of silencing us, he's giving us 'stardom'," Jamie quoted with his fingers.  
  
"You're saying he's using us?"  
  
"As a way of not getting bad press. In fact, he'll get excellent press for this. I can just see the headline: Star Gives Locals A Chance To Shine!"  
  
"You don't know for sure he's doing it for that reason."  
  
"Come on, Caitie. Did he really strike you as being the kind of guy who would let ordinary people be in a movie with him, just as a way of saying thank-you?"  
  
Caitie bit her lip, musing on what Jamie was saying.  
  
"Well, even if that were true, who cares? It's not like he's hurting us or anything."  
  
"Yeah, but he's still using us! And he's using his position as a famous actor to get what he wants! That's not right."  
  
"Since when was life always fair and right, James? And since when did you become so big on justice and all that?" Caitie smiled teasingly. "Come on. It'll be fun!"  
  
"Fun? Acting with Galileo-I'm-so-cool, fun?"  
  
"OK, so this isn't just about the whole fairness and he's-using-us thing, is it? You have a problem with this guy."  
  
Jamie scowled.  
  
"No, I don't. He's the one with the problem."  
  
"You really don't wanna do this? Once in a lifetime, Jamie..."  
  
Jamie stared straight ahead where the leaves were whirling in the ferocious wind.  
  
"So he's a bit egotistical-"  
  
"A bit? Try, a lot! Big-headed isn't the word here! We're talking monster- sized ego!"  
  
"Try to remember your brief shining moment, hero."  
  
"You're not gonna let that drop, are you?"  
  
"Well, it might help you to realize that maybe the guy can't help the way he acts! Fame can change your attitude!"  
  
Jamie sighed, already defeated in some sense.  
  
"Of course, I don't wanna push you into something you're incapable of doing, or where your immaturity may be a hindrance-"  
  
The young man whirled in his seat to face his friend, eyes all accusing.  
  
"Are you saying I can't do this? I can't act in some stupid movie? Well fine! I'm in!"  
  
Caitie's hazel eyes danced with the laughter she didn't dare flow from her lips. Instead, she tried her best to keep a straight face.  
  
"You're in?"  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"OK then."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Caitie stared into her best friend's eyes, which were still currently glaring at her, before dissolving into giggles. Jamie scowled once again, before it dawned upon him that he had fallen headlong into Caitie's trap. Fighting the smile that threatened to pull at his lips, he was determined to have the last word.  
  
"You know, I knew where you were heading all along."  
  
Caitie snickered.  
  
"Sure you did, James!"  
  
"Don't call me James!"  
  
Back inside the station, Alex was staring disbelievingly at Brooke, who had just finished her explanation of the golden envelope's contents.  
  
"He wants all of you, in his movie?"  
  
"Yeah," Brooke nodded happily.  
  
"And you expect me to grant you all permission to do this?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Alex! Why not?"  
  
"You work here at the station. You have responsibilities. There is no way that you can fulfil both the requirements of your job and prance around acting."  
  
"But chances like this don't grow on trees, Alex!" Brooke grabbed the envelope.  
  
"And EMT positions do?"  
  
Val gave a little gasp.  
  
"Are you saying you'd kick us off-"  
  
"No, Val, I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is yes, I understand how exciting this must be, but you can't just forget your duties here, the moment something like this flies in your face."  
  
"We wouldn't forget our duties, Alex." Tyler looked earnestly at the doctor.  
  
Alex sighed.  
  
"OK look. If you wanna do the movie, fine. Just know that you'll be on the DL if you choose to do so. Permanently." And with that, the older man strode out of the common room, a hardened look on his face.  
  
Hank glanced around at his friends.  
  
"Well," he said, breaking the stunned silence. "I guess that's that."  
  
A/N. You poor people! I can't believe I was mean enough to put you through that! Although, I did warn you, and no one was forced to read this. If you are still reading, you obviously survived, although you may be close to collapsing! And of course, there are some of you who may already be in a dead faint! *thinks of how to revive readers* Aha!  
  
Coming soon (hopefully), to this very site...a new series Telling the tales that were never told...creating the stories that were never made What happened after Time's Up?...find out soon...  
  
Brought to you by Montana Magic, rainshower and myself.  
  
Did that make up for the torture aka this chapter? I sincerely hope so. Now, would it be safe for me to ask for reviews? Please, if you do decide to submit one, keep in mind that I am already aware that it totally sucks! Telling me again will only add to my sorrows, although if you really need to get it off your chest, feel free to do so (maybe in another language, preferably one I don't understand!) 


End file.
